1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a promotional golf cart cushion, and more particularly, a promotional golf cart cushion which may be attached to the side rail of a golf cart, which enables advertising information to be inscribed thereon and which provides a convenient holder for various golf accessories.
2. Discussion
The sport of golf has become increasingly popular in the last few years. Many new players have been drawn to the sport and many long-time players are experiencing a renewed devotion to the sport. The increasing popularity of golf has resulted in an increase in fund raising events which involve golf, referred to as a golf outing. Many golf outings are specifically designed to raise money for various causes such as charities, children's funds, health foundations, and the like. The underlying theme of the golf outings is to provide an enjoyable day while raising money for a good cause. In addition to golf outings, public courses are experiencing unprecedented usage resulting in handsome profit margins.
In almost any golf-related situation directed towards raising money, one particularly effective approach to generating revenues is providing advertising space to various sponsors or advertisers. Advertisers take advantage of available advertising space on shirts, hats, gloves, bags, and the like. Until now, advertisements posted on golf carts has been generally limited, presumably because golf proprietors do not want to turn a golf cart into a vehicle full of various advertising slogans and logos. In addition, considering the extensive usage that golf carts undergo during a season, any such advertisement may be less than permanent and would eventually peel or fall off the golf cart leaving the golf cart looking unsightly and littering the course with advertisements.
Further, as is well know in the art, most golf carts include a bench seat which is bounded on the outboard ends by side rails to prevent passengers from sliding off the seat while riding in the golf cart. Golf cart side rails comprise an unprotected, metal, tubular structure without any padding. When the passengers slide towards the side rail, the passenger's hip may strike the side rail causing discomfort. Further, golf cart riders sometimes bump the side rail with their legs or hands when entering or exiting the cart.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion which may be fixed to the side rail of a golf cart in order to provide removable padding to the side rail.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a removable cushion which may be attached to the side rail of a golf cart to provide protection from contact with the side rail and to provide a space for advertisement information and for compartments for storing various golf accessories.